


Consent

by toujours_nigel



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Consent

“They do somewhat more than share.”

 “No more a sin than aught else we do. Not if both be willing.”

 “A pretty word, that.”

 “Lancelot.”

 “King Ban, my sire, was forced to acknowledge me. He sent me at fourteen to fight with the common soldiers. Less repulsive than the regimental mule, aye, and less expensive than the camp whores. What means willing?”

 “Lie with me. Chaste as though you were my blood.”

 “’twasn’t desire, Arthur. ‘twas service. You I will not serve on my knees.”

 “Come away. You will freeze.”

 “There is a fire.”

 “There are embers. Come.”

 “Nay, lord.”


End file.
